The Fantastic Feeling of the Future
by livedreaminspire
Summary: Drabble #4 -Rose, Hermione-No one expected her to actually do it. Everyone thought she would chicken out halfway through.
1. Mixing Them Up

**I found this idea on Tumblr, so credit to them. I remember seeing in ton multiple pages so I'm not going to tag any of them. All you need to know is that this idea was not mine and in no way, shape, or form do I take credit for it. I'm starting a story full of random prompts I find I'm willing to take any one-shot ideas you have.** **. You can send them to me by PM or over wattpad (magicallymagneficent).**

Every once in a while, adults make mistakes. The most common mistake parents would make would be with twins. Obviously, they didn't mean to switch them up. And they normally felt horrible about it. Words couldn't even describe how bad Molly felt right now.

3 years had passed since the Final Battle and Fred's passing. Everyone had come to accept it in some way. It took some of them longer than others, but everyone accepted in eventually. Molly and George took the longest of them all. After all, Molly was his mother, and Fred was George's other half, his twin. It was obvious that it would take them time to get over this.

Today was a particularly chilly autumn day and the entire family of Weasleys was out apple picking in the apple orchard with their adopted son/brother Harry. All but Molly, who was cooking in the kitchen.

The baskets were overflowing with apples and desperately needed to be emptied. Since no one else volunteered, George did. With a flick of his wand, all of the apples flew out of the baskets and levitated in the air. George dragged his wand with him and he strolled back inside the Burrow to the kitchen, where he dropped all of the apples on the table.

George saw his mother cooking pie from the corner of his eye and a mischevious grin came across his face. Sneakily, George made his way to her, where the apples were cooking on the stove. The cinnamon and sugar combined with the apples wafted towards him in an incredible aroma. It was an aroma that reminded him of home.

Tiptoeing across the floor so Molly wouldn't notice, George grabbed a spoon and snuck to the stove. Molly was too busy focusing on the pie crust to even notice the other person in the room. He lowered the spoon to the stove and grabbed a spoonful of apples. He stuffed it into his mouth, forgetting that it just came off the stove. For a 25-year-old, he could be dense at times. The spoon clattered to the floor as George paced around the kitchen, breathing deeply trying to cool down the apples in his mouth.

Hearing all of this noise, Molly turned around. "Not again! You always seem to be up to trouble. Why is it always you Fred-" Molly trailed off, in horror when she realized what she'd done. She'd mixed up her twin sons. Except one of them was dead and the other alive. How terrible of a mother was she? She mixed up her kids!

Tears involuntarily filled up her eyes as she prepared for the out lash. She and George had made it so far, especially from where he was right after the Battle. What if she had broken him? She was officially a fail of a mother. "I..I'm sorry George." Molly cried "You know I didn't mean to call you Fred!"

Warm arms circled her and hugged her tightly. Molly had to look up, all her sons having outgrown her years ago. "Mum," George sighed "It;s fine. I know you didn't mean to call me George. And anyways, it gives me the excuse to say this." George trailed off "Say what?" Molly asked, confused.

"He's not Fred, I am! Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother!" George cried, imitating his 13-year-old self.

Memories flooded back as Molly remembered that moment "Oh my god! That was ..." "Hilarious? Super funny? " George finished for her. Molly grinned "Now, I may be a bad mother, but I can take away your apple pie for all the years you and Fred have snuck here and eaten my pie filling. Between the both of you, I think you've eaten a whole pie's filling." Molly chastised. "Get back to work." She ordered. "Yes, Mum." George groaned.

Just a normal day in the Weasley household.


	2. New Hair, New Life

For as long as anyone could Remember Lily Luna Potter had always worn her hair long. It was probably one of her greatest accomplishments. Long, and gorgeous, it flowed down her waist, catching the attention of anyone who passed by her. Lily was extremely creative and wore her hair in about a billion different styles.

So, to everyone's surprise, Lily was sitting at a hair salon, cutting her hair short. It wasn't a spur of the moment sort of thing. It had been something in Lily's mind for quite a while. It all started after a student in Hogwarts was diagnosed with leukemia. She was only a little first year. She was so small and fragile. It broke Lily's heart. It wasn't a common thing for wizards, but still happened. Lily didn't even know the girl very well. All she knew was that when she came back, she'd lost her hair. Some twats decided to bully her about it and Lily happened to witness it. She told off the idiots who decided to torment the poor girl. She immediately promised the girl to donate her hair so it could be turned into a wig for her. So, Lilt had gotten the girl's information and promised to have her hair turned into a wig by the end of the holiday.

Ginny was the only one who knew about Lily's plan to cut her hair. She wanted to be here, but Lily insisted on surprising her mom.

In the chair, the stylist brushed her hair out and sprayed it out before asking her how much of her hair she wanted to cut. "I want to donate my hair. You can cut it all the way to my shoulders." Lily told her. The stylist's eyebrows rose so high, they blended in with her dark hair. "Why would you do that? You have such beautiful hair?" She asked, "I'm donating to a friend." Lily answered simply.

Lily's hair was sprayed down again and separated into two sections, each pulled off with a rubber band. The stylist went to pull out the scissors and everything seemed to be in slow motion. As the scissors neared her hair, Lily snapped her hair shut. This was the first time she'd had her hair short in over five years. She heard a snip but shut her eyes even harder, willing herself not to open them. "I'm done." A voice said.

Slowly, Lily opened her eyes and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Absolutely terrified at the fact that she could end up with a horrible haircut, she wanted to take it all back. Go back to her hair. But, she was doing this for Meredith, the girl with leukemia. SO, Lily took a confident look at the mirror and guffawed.

Her hair didn't look terrible at all. Quite the contrary, actually. Her previously long hair hadn't lost any of its elements but its length. It was still shiny, silky, and smooth. The only difference was where it was.

Lily had heard so many rumors of hair becoming puffy and unmanageable once it was cut short, but her hair defied all rumors. Lily was more in love with it if that was possible.

The stylist whirled Lily around to observe her hair. "I'll fix it up so it isn't as choppy. Would like any other changes?" She asked. "I'm completely fine with the length but you can add color or something. I don't really care." She told her. The stylist's eyes lit up immediately. "I hope you're ready for a surprise," She told Lily, handing her a magazine.

Thank god today was a Sunday. It was always dinner night at the Burrow on Sundays. Of course, those had spun to include all friends and dates. Al always brought around Scorpius as well as his girlfriend Tilly. James would always drag Alice and her brothers as well as Alec. Lily always brought her boyfriend, Lysander, and her best friend, Ila.

Sunday dinner was always the best time to announce any surprises. Teddy and Victoire announced their engagement and Victoire's pregnancy, Molly announced her engagement, Louis came out as bisexual, and so much more.

Lily purposely waited extra time to make the perfect appearance at dinner. No one knew about her hair, except for her Mum. When she was about 30 minutes late, Lily decided she was late to make her appearance. Her outfit was impeccable and complemented her new hair. The white helped her stand out and the green stood out, making a difference.

Lily threw Floo Powder into the Chimney and yelled for the Burrow. The inside of the Burrow was dead silent. There was no one there.

Lily made her way to the back, where everyone would be. At first, no one noticed her. Then, the first person, Fleur noticed. "Lily! What have you done with you hair? C'est Magnifique!" And then everyone took notice of her.

Lily slowly made her way to everyone, earning compliments with every person she talked to. "So this is the new hair," Ginny said. Lily was standing in front of her family. James and Albus weren't quite pleased. They were frowning at all of the attention. Knowing them, it was probably some overprotective thing. Tilly looked surprised like she couldn't believe that Lily had actually cut her hair. "I love it!" Ginny squealed. "It really does suit you, Lil." Harry said with a smile.'

It warmed Lily's heart to know that her family approved. Not that she cared, but Lily liked the fact that her family agreed. IF they didn't, Lily would have still done it. It was all worth it, to see the grin on Meredith's face when she showed up on her doorstep with a wig in hand. After all, Lily would give up anything to help anyone, even a stranger.


	3. Madness of Music

This one shot is of Teddy teaching Lily how to play the piano. Hope you like it!

When Lily was little, the Potter Manor was always filled with beautiful music. Teddy Lupin, the honorary Potter had a knack for playing the piano and music in general, and he played constantly. James and Albus thought it was too boring and always left the second he started playing. Lily, on the other hand, was drawn to the beautiful melodies and sounds. She always begged Teddy to teach her, from when she could talk up all the way through holidays when he came back from Hogwarts. One day Rosie heard him play and started to bug him too. Teddy always had the same response. He would laugh and promise to teach them when the moment was right.

Lily had given up hope and had completely forgotten about playing piano this summer. It was the summer before James left for Hogwarts and it had been full of preparations. Teddy had been busy too since he was Head Boy now.

One day, at a summer barbecue with the whole family, Teddy grabbed Rose and Lily and guided inside to the piano. He sat them both down on the bench and taught them about rhythms and note reading. It was overall, really boring. then, he taught them the corresponding key to each note. And that was it. He promised to sit them down again later and teach them more.

So, the next week at another barbecue, Rose, Teddy, and Lilu made their way to the piano. This time, he taught them a little more. Rose, got bored and left, wanting to play Quidditch. Lily stayed. She was determined to learn. Teddy gave her a sheet of music with an easy piece and instructed her to play it with her right hand. And she did. Then Teddy told her to switch hands. Finally, Lily had to play with both hands.

From the second her fingers hit the keys to the second they released, it was a disaster. She wasn't in time and it didn't sound pretty at all. Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes. Teddy was probably laughing at her since he was so good. He could probably play with both hands. She was a complete embarrassment.

Teddy must have sensed her insecurity since he lifted her face up to face him and sat down next to her. "Hey Lil, that wasn't so bad. My first time was way worse. It just needs a little practice. It will all get better if you practice a little."

Lily made her mind up right then and there to practice it until she perfectly. So she practiced. She took the few seconds she got a break and here and there whenever she could. Eventually, by the next week, she could play the whole piece without that many mistakes.

All of her practice was worth it when she saw Teddy's grin at her piece. "Wow, Lil. I expected it to be better, but I didn't know that it would be this good." And he gave her another, harder piece to practice. They repeated this every week until Teddy went to school, and he had enough pieces for Lily to practice until he returned for holidays.

17-year-old Lily sat reminiscing in the Common Room at the piano she'd begged Neville to get for her. She'd play every day, pieces that awed everyone. Even Teddy. He was her cheerleader. When Lily started performing, he came to the very first performance with flowers and a huge smile. She'd never been so grateful that she'd been annoying as a kid. Look where it got her. A talent and a job. Nut most importantly, a passion, something to distract her from all the problems in her world.


	4. Terrifying Terrors of Tattoos

**Hey, guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long. I was on vacation last month and now school started. I'm going to try as hard as I can to update as often as I can but updates aren't really gonna be very regular. I'll try to update over the weekends.**

Rose had always hated the idea of tattoos. To her, they were just a terrible way of expressing yourself all over your skin. The entire world could see it. If it was stupid? You were stuck with it forever. Nothing in the world could make her get a tattoo. Not a million dollars or a beach house. She held her opinion. Tattoos were stupid ideas and a permanent mistake. Of course, then she was very young.

But as she grew up, she started to love the idea of a tattoo. They seemed so incredible. A cool way to express yourself without showing it to the entire world. She desperately wanted one. But she never had the bravery to get one. She was always terrified of what the world would think of her. More importantly her mum. Her dad would be fine with it. He and Uncle Harry had one so there was no doubt that he would care. But her Mum would most likely freak out.

One night, she snuck out of Hogwarts with Al and Scorpius, both of whom already had quite a few tattoos. It took a lot of persuasions but they managed to get her to get one. She picked the handwritten font and the somewhat messy scroll. It was actually a combination of two tattoos she wanted. She had no doubts in her mind that she wanted this one. It was important and help a place in her heart. But the other one, she got on a whim. It was bold, daring and so not her. And she loved that one.

Albus and Scorpius could only gape as Rose Weasley got not one, but two tattoos. Neither of them actually expected her to follow through with it. They thought she would back out at the last moment.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rose was home for the summer. She had managed to conceal her tattoos. But one blistering day, she skipped off all her makeup and sleeps. She wore a loose, off the shoulder top that showed off her tattoo and denim cutoffs. She was ready to show her family. But what Rose didn't know was that her Mum invited the rest of their family over for brunch.

So as Rose made her way downstairs, she realised that the rest of her family was here. And it was too late to hide her tattoos. Everyone could see them. Person after person gaped as Rose walked by. No one expected her to do this. She was the last person they thought would do this.

Hermione caught sight of her as she walked into the kitchen. "Rose Weasley." She said as she dragged her out of the kitchen into another empty room. "What were you thinking getting a tattoo? You do know that they're permanent." "Mum, I know that they are. I've wanted one for a while and I just finally decided to get them on a whim." "Them. You mean you got more than one!?" Hermione's tone could kill someone. Thankfully Ron chose a good moment to walk in. "What's going on here?" Ron asked. Hermione whirled around to face him "Ronald. Your daughter decided to go off and get a couple tattoos!""Mum! You're not even stopping to listen to me. You didn't even look at them." "Okay Mione, here's what we're going to do. Let's see Rose's tattoos and then decided from there." Hermione didn't look pleased but she agreed nevertheless.

Rose gestured to the one on her shoulder. It was a mandala that covered part of her shoulders. "This one was just something I got on a whim. I saw it when I got my other one and I fell in love with it." "I don't understand Rose. This just isn't you." "Hermione countered. "Exactly. This isn't me. That's why I did it."

Slowly, Rose lifted up her hands to show her parents both of her wrists. Ron was shocked. As for Hermione, she was beyond stunned. Tears were dotting the corners of her eyes. "Mum, I got these for you and Dad. I want you to know how much I love and appreciate you. You guys mean everything to me." Rose whispered.

Hermione threw Rose into a tight hug. Ron joined in, pressing his lips to Rose's forehead. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

After this, Hermione and Rose walked back outside together. Rose was bombarded by family members trying to see her tattoos. Everyone seemed impressed with her choices compared to most of the boys.

On Rose's wrist, written in a neat font was; Mum you're my hero. On her other wrist in the same font was; Dad, I love you to the moon and back.


End file.
